Question: Rewrite ${((4^{-12})(9^{8}))^{-10}}$ in the form ${4^n \times 9^m}$.
${ ((4^{-12})(9^{8}))^{-10} = (4^{(-12)(-10)})(9^{(8)(-10)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((4^{-12})(9^{8}))^{-10}} = 4^{120} \times 9^{-80}} $